Un amor a través del tiempo
by UchihaHaruka85
Summary: No sé qué poner de resumen, además que este fic tiene un poco más de 10 años, pero todo comienza con una princesa llamada Crystal y un noble llamado Christian. Espero que les gusten la historia . Eso si, no acepto comentarios de aquellos que hablen muy mal de ella y que juzgan sin leer toda la historia primero
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 1**

**..**

**Se escuchaba música de baile en el palacio más bello jamás visto. Se estaba celebrando una fiesta por el decimosexto cumpleaños de la joven princesa, pero ella no estaba presente, se había escapado entre la multitud y fue hasta sus aposentos, cerrando la puerta una vez entró y se agarró su largo y hermoso vestido blanco, rumbo al espacioso balcón de su habitación. Abrió sus grandes ventanales y salió a contemplar al pueblo llano, envidiando a todos los que salían a pasear por el mercado y las pequeñas funciones de la plaza. **

-*Me gustaría ser como ellos y poder hacer lo que quisiera*.-..Suspiró apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, inclinándose en el balcón mientras una brisa le acariciaba su larga melena rubia..-*ellos pueden enamorarse de quienes quieran, sin importarle a sus familias. En cambio a mí quieren casarme lo antes posible con esa familia extranjera*.-..Sus ojos azules estaban tristes, hasta que un bello sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, adornadas con unas graciosas marquitas..-*me gustaría verle una vez más*.-..Pensó con una sonrisa al recordar al joven de cabellos negros azulados, atados en una larga cola baja, y sus cabellos más cortos adornaban su frente y ojos, esos profundos ojos negros con los que soñaba la princesa.

**Mientras la rubia princesa miraba por el balcón del palacio, un azabache, con tonos azulados, caminaba por el pueblo, aunque este ya no parecía aquel caballero por su vestimenta..-*todo ha estado extrañamente tranquilo*.-..Pensó, ya que había escuchado que muchos atacaban al palacio donde vivía una hermosa princesa llamada Crystal y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas.**

La ojiazul miraba entretenida como parejas y familias paseaban, hasta que vio a un joven de cabellos largos y se interesó. .-*¿será él?*-..Se preguntaba asomándose más y al escuchar una llamada en su puerta, se asustó, casi cayéndose..-¿q-quién es? -..Preguntó algo asustada.

-Soy yo, Elizabeth.-..Dijo abriendo la puerta, apareciendo una mujer más adulta, de cabellos más largos que la princesa, y de ojos azules, pero ella no llevaba esas marcas en las mejillas..-tu padre te estaba buscando y me envió a llamarte.-..Al ver algo pensativa a Crystal, se le quedó mirando extrañada..-¿qué haces en el balcón?-

-N-Nada.-..Dijo mirando una vez más hacia abajo..-*ya no está...*-..Pensó algo triste, para después cerrar los ventanales y regresando a la fiesta junto a su mejor amiga.

**Por otro lado, el pelinegro azulado por fin llegó a la tienda que buscaba..-*ya era hora*.-..Pensó, para luego entrar en la tienda y se puso a buscar una ropa, también probándose. A encontrar lo que quería, lo pagó, diciendo que se lo llevaría puesto. A terminar con todo en la tienda, finalmente se dirigió al palacio, diciéndole al guardia que era un invitado del rey, dejándolo pasar con eso.**

Ambas rubias llegaron a las escaleras y Crystal la miró dudosa..-vamos princesa, tienes que bajar y recibir a los invitados de tus padres.-

-Pero...-..Elizabeth se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para darle seguridad..-está bien, pero quiero que me acompañes hasta llegar junto a mis padres.-..La otra rubia asintió con una sonrisa y así lo hizo, bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar a los tronos donde la esperaban los reyes..-hola padre, madre.-..Dijo algo dudosa cuando se despidió de la doncella.

-¿Estás mejor? Nos has asustado a tu padre y a mí.-..Dijo la reina. La rubia hizo una reverencia de disculpa y ambos sonrieron..-será mejor que te prepares.-..La rubia los miró interrogante.

**-Vamos a presentarte a los invitados más importantes de esta fiesta tan especial.-..La rubia sonrió levemente, pero por dentro quería huir de allí. Sabía que sus padres no eran malos, pero siempre andaban buscando un pretendiente para ella, sin embargo, los rechazaba a todos. El rey se puso en pie y llevó a su hija junto a un grupo de jóvenes nobles de diferentes lugares..-escuchad caballeros, tengo que presentaros a mi joven hija Crystal.-..Al escuchar al rey y al verlos a ambos, los muchachos se inclinaron en modo de respeto. Crystal se dio cuenta de algunas de las miradas de ellos, asustándose al no saber qué estarían pensando de ella, pero al mirar a su padre, vio que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.**

-*Me pregunto si faltará alguien. Padre se ve preocupado*.-..Pensó.

**Un joven de cabello negro azulado entró por la enorme puerta que daban a los pasillos, entrando en el salón y se acercó al rey..-siento la tardanza su majestad.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia.**

**-No te disculpes, comprendo que ha debido ser agotador tu viaje.-..Dijo comprensivo.**

La rubia le miró con algo de miedo, pero al ver esos cabellos y sus ojos negros, se sonrojó de sobremanera. -*¿podría ser...él?*-..Pensó al ver el gran parecido al hombre por el que suspiraba.

**-Como os estaba diciendo, ella es la anfitriona de esta fiesta, ya que mi pequeña ha cumplido su décimo sexto cumpleaños y por ello os he hecho venir a todos vosotros.-..La rubia hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, pero aún no se atrevía a hablar.**

**-Mis felicitaciones princesa, soy Christian.-..Dijo tomando la mano de la princesa y besa delicadamente su mano. **

**-Mis felicitaciones también princesa, soy Henry.-..Dijo haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro azulado, viendo lo guapa y violable que se veía la princesa. **

**-¿Qué tanto la ves?-..Le preguntó el azabache, la actitud del peliplata era sospechosa. **

**-Nada que te interese.-..Dijo y se levanta, soltando la mano de la princesa. Así siguieron las presentaciones, hasta que llegó el momento del baile, una oportunidad perfecta para lo que quería hacer el peliplata con la princesa.**

La rubia miró a todos sus invitados y ella retrocedió un paso algo asustada por el peliplateado..-seguidme, os guiaré hasta vuestros asientos.-..Dijo con algo de dificultad, volteándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la gran mesa, donde iban a cenar una vez se sentaran todos.

**-...-..Christian miraba a Henry, su actitud era realmente sospechosa, no se fiaba de él, haría lo posible por que no se sentara cerca de la princesa o bailara con ella, quien sabe lo que planeaba, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, desviando la mirada aún serio cuando este volteó a verlo, quien alzó una ceja.**

**La rubia fue indicando los asientos donde cenarían todos y, al ser hijo de unos nobles muy amigos de los reyes, Christian se sentó frente a la princesa, ya que sus padres presidían la mesa y, al lado de la rubia, estaba su amiga Elizabeth, quien la miraba comprensiva y dándole ánimos mentalmente.**

**-*Bien, al menos no esta cerca de la princesa*.-..Pensó Christian aliviado, ¿pero por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? Era eso que no lograba entender, ¿acaso sentía algo especial por ella? No, su familia, él solo era hijo de uno de los nobles, eran grandes amigos de los reyes, así que mejor pensó en otra cosa para olvidarse de esos pensamientos.**

El rey, después de dar un discurso, chasqueó los dedos para que los músicos comenzaran a tocar suave, para acompañar la velada. Todos empezaron a comer, conversando y riendo entre ellos, pero la princesa parecía no tener hambre, ya que ella solo jugaba con la comida..-*¿será el mismo chico que me rescató aquella vez en el mercado? Al disfrazarme de plebeya, puede que no me reconociera, ya que no se me veía bien*.-..Pensaba distraída, hasta que siente un pequeño empujón por parte de su amiga y la mira extrañada.

-Deberías comer algo si no quieres enfermar, princesa.-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Crystal?-..Preguntó en susurro.

-No puedo, al menos no delante de todos ellos.-..Replicó la otra. Crystal suspiró y decidió comer algo, sino sus padres se preocuparían.

La cena fue divertida y tranquila para los invitados, hasta que al fin terminaron con el postre y los reyes iban a inaugurar el baile, pero Crystal habló primero con su padre, pidiéndole que si podía cantar la primera canción y ellos asintieron gustosos, ya que sabían que su hija tenía una voz suave y dulce..-gracias.-..Dijo con una sonrisa, yendo hacia el que dirigía la orquesta real, para darle las partituras y poniéndose delante de los instrumentos para comenzar a cantar..-_que fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos._

_Lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos._

_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras,_

_Te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar_

_Mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar._

_La locura de quererte como a un fugitivo;_

_Me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido._

_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras_

_Cuando más crezca la injusticia ya verás, _

_Que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido para nosotros _

_Para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz. _

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio,_

_No te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo _

_Si tú me miras, me hablarás._

_Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase_

_A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate _

_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras._

_Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad, _

_En la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar._–..La rubia abrió los ojos y se inclinó ante el público, donde también estaban incluidos sus padres.

**-...-..Christian se quedó sin habla a escuchar esa canción que cantó la princesa, como que lo dejó pensativo, ya decía mucho de lo que extrañamente él sentía hacia la princesa, pero tendría que esperar la oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas o pedirle unos momentos antes que el baile comience, así que luego él se acercó a ella..-princesa, ¿podría pedid unos momentos a solas con usted? Quiero hablad de algo con usted, la espero afuera.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y salió del salón, quedando a unos metros lejos.**

**La rubia se extrañó por la petición del joven, pero bajó de allí y fue rumbo afuera. La otra rubia la miró e intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano, ya que la música y el ruido de la gente hizo que sus llamadas no fueran escuchadas por la princesa, quien se había cogido el vestido con ambas manos y lo levantó un poco para poder caminar con más rapidez.**

**-*Ya no debe demorad*.-..Pensó mientras se quitaba de la pared donde estaba recargado, donde a voltear, ve a la princesa venir..-me tendréis que disculpad, ¿pero esa canción se la dedicó a alguien en especial?-..Le preguntó mirándola.**

-Pues... ahora que lo dice...sí, lord Christian.-..Dijo la princesa respetuosamente y algo sonrojada..-verá... hace como un año y medio, fui rescatada por un joven muy apuesto.-..Se sonrojó más al recordar esa noche..-se suponía que debía estar pronto en palacio, pero me demoré y acabé siendo asaltada por unos bándalos, claro que ellos no sabían que era una princesa, pues iba vestida como una plebeya.-..Explicó mirando al piso..-cuando pensé que iban a raptarme o algo parecido, el joven, del que hablé al principio, me salvó de ellos en una lucha con su espada y, desde aquel día, estoy esperándolo.-..Ahora suspiró tristemente y con los ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar..-pero sé que mis padres pronto no me dejarán decidirme, ya que ya soy una mujer y acabarán eligiendo ellos por mí, ya que siempre acabo rechazándolos a todos.-..Habló con la voz quebrada.

**-Y por lo que veo, no te has vuelto a escapad o meterte en problemas como ese día.-..Dijo el joven..-esos tipos no eran nada a comparación de otros que he tenido que enfrentad.-..Dice volteándose para mirar por una de las ventanas del palacio.**

La rubia se sorprendió, ladeando la cabeza confusa..-¿qué decís?-..Preguntó aún confundida

**-¿Qué esos tipos no eran nada comparado a otros que he tenido que enfrentad?-..Repitió a modo de pregunta.**

-Pero... usted no estaba... allí.-..La rubia se sonrojó de sobremanera, cubriendo todo su rostro y haciendo competencia con el color de las manzanas..-al menos que usted sea...-

**-¿El caballero que la salvó de esos tipos?-..Completó él, pero de nuevo a modo de pregunta..-una cosa princesa...debe tened cuidado con ese tipo de cabello plateado, él pareced que no planea nada bueno.-**

La rubia se quedó paralizada..-g-gracias por avisarme y...gracias por lo de aquella vez, no tengo como pagarle el haberme salvado la vida.-..Dijo nerviosa. No sabía cómo actuar delante del hombre que le aparecía en sueños y por quien suspiraba todas las veces que miraba afuera del castillo, intentando encontrarlo de nuevo.

**-Hmp...solo andad con cuidado en las calles, princesa.-..Dijo y se acerca a su oído..-especialmente cuando se viste de plebeya.-..Le susurró al oído, para luego volver a como estaba antes..-volvamos, todos a de estar preocupados.-..Le ofrece un brazo para llevarla hasta el salón.**

**La rubia asintió y agarró su brazo algo temblorosa por la vergüenza y los nervios. Ambos entraron de nuevo en el salón, viendo como bailaban parejas que se miraban con ojos enamorados, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara más la princesa. Elizabeth vio entrar a ambos y le sonrió pícara a ella, quien la miró enojada y avergonzada, indicándole que callara lo que había visto con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 2**

**..**

**Christian la llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile, comenzando a bailar con la princesa, mientras que cierto peliplata parecía estar muy molesto, ya que ese azabache le quitó la oportunidad de bailar primero con la princesa, pero ya le tocaría.**

La princesa se dejaba guiar por el joven sin decir nada, solo sonreía dulcemente y sus padres sonrieron al verlos bailar. Elizabeth miraba todo desde uno de los asientos, divertida al ver a Crystal tan nerviosa solo por un pequeño baile..-*hacen una hermosa pareja*.-..Se dijo a sí misma mientras veía también a los demás invitados bailar.

**-¿Nerviosa, princesa?-..Le preguntó a verla y notar su nerviosismo mientras bailaban..-tranquila, déjese llevad.-..Dijo mientras la acercaba más a él, pero no de un modo que le incomodara ni nada por el estilo.**

La princesa asintió, relajándose en la parte más lenta, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. De alguna forma se sentía protegida junto a él y eso la reconfortaba.

**-Hm.-..Sonrió de medio lado. Así ambos siguieron bailando, hasta que ese baile terminó..-¿gusta de tomad algo princesa?, a de estad cansada.-..Le preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la miraba.**

-Si, se lo agradecería mucho.-..Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Bien.-..Dijo y fue a buscar algo de tomar para los dos. Mientras, un peliplata se le acercó e hizo un suave jalón, atrayendo a la princesa hacia él. **

**-¿Me permite esta pieza, princesa?-..Le preguntó el ojivioleta.**

Crystal se asustó, pero al ver al joven y al ser la anfitriona, no podía negarse, así que asintió, esperando a que los músicos se prepararan para una nueva canción.

**-Bien.-..Le toma una mano, la otra la puso en su cintura y cuando la música comenzó de nuevo, ambos comenzaron a bailar, pero a medida que el baile avanzaba, el peliplata disimuladamente bajó la mano que estaba en la cintura de la princesa, hasta el trasero de esta, pegándola más a su cuerpo, sintiendo esos redondos pechos.**

**La rubia se apartó con algo de dificultad, pensando que lo había hecho sin esa intención, y continuaron bailando, ahora algo más separados.**

**El amatista vuelve a pegarla a él de la misma forma, moviendo su mano que estaba en el trasero de la princesa, siempre viendo sus reacciones con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.**

La rubia se apartó de él bruscamente..-si me disculpa, debo retirarme.-..Con eso dicho, se fue rápidamente a los baños y Elizabeth, al verla irse tan aprisa, frunció el ceño, persiguiéndola hasta donde entró.

-Princesa, ¿está bien?-..Preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta, se asustó..-¡Crystal!-

-E-Estoy bien...-..Dijo aún con su corazón latiendo rápidamente por el miedo.

-Si, claro, y yo soy hombre.-..Dijo irónica, entrando en el baño..-¿qué ha pasado? La última vez que te vi, estabas bailando con ese chico de ojos negros.-

-S-Si... se ofreció a traerme algo para refrescarme, pero en ese momento el joven de ojos violetas me pidió un baile y...-..La rubia se echó a llorar y su amiga la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello..-tenía miedo. Me tocaba de forma obscena.-..Dijo entre cortada.

-Shh, ya pasó. Ahora cálmate, ¿está bien?-..La otra asintió..-a partir de ahora te vigilaré mejor y si vuelve a pasar, aviso a tus padres.-

-G-Gracias.-..Dijo ahora más calmada, mientras la otra le secaba las lágrimas.

-Volvamos antes de que "alguien" te eche de menos.-..Dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la princesa.

**-*¿Dónde estará?*-..Se preguntaba cierto pelinegro azulado, hasta que la ve llegar con otra rubia y se acercó a ella, preocupándose a ver que sus ojos parecían haber llorado, claro que no lo demostró, siempre se mostraba serio y como si nada le preocupara..-princesa, ¿qué le pasó?-..Le preguntó mientras le ofrecía uno de los refrescos que había ido a buscar.**

Elizabeth se fue a conversar con las demás doncellas, dejándolos a solas y la princesa aceptó lo que le dio para beber, dándole un pequeño sorbo..-no es nada, solo se me metió algo en el ojo.-..Se excusó mirando a otra parte que no fueran los ojos de Christian.

**-Princesa.-..La toma del mentón delicadamente y le gira el rostro para que lo mirara..-llámeme descortés, pero sé que esta mintiendo, puedo notarlo en sus ojos.-**

La ojiazul no pudo ocultárselo más y sus ojos volvieron a brillar por las lágrimas a punto de salir..-él me... me tocó de una forma impropia de un caballero con una señorita.-..Dijo casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el de cabellos negros azulados le escuchara.

**-*Maldito, sabía que no planeaba nada bueno*.-..Pensó abrazando a la princesa para tranquilizarla..-no se preocupe por él, yo no voy a dejad que la vuelva a tocad así, me quedaré con usted para que no lo haga.-..Le dijo secándole esas lágrimas que estaban por salir.**

-Gracias...*no tiene por qué protegerme y sin embargo lo hace sin que padre lo ordene*.-..Pensó extrañada, pero confrontada por el abrazo. Lo correspondió apoyando sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho del ojinegro y suspiró ahora más tranquila.

**-¿Se siente mejor, princesa?-..Le preguntó mientras le hacía mimos para tranquilizarla.**

Crystal se apartó de él ya más tranquila y le asintió sonriendo, hasta que cae en la cuenta de algo..-si no es de aquí, ¿dónde se hospedará? ¿En palacio?-..Preguntó curiosa, ya que no le gustaría que se hospedara lejos de ella en ese tiempo que estuviera allí.

**-Pues si la princesa quered que me quede, no podría negarme.-..Le dijo con una sonrisa..-además que no podría estad tranquilo si estoy lejos y sin sabed que la princesa esté bien.-**

La rubia se sonrojó, pero le sonrió dulcemente..-claro que puede quedarse.-..Dijo más animada al saber que no se negaría..-y si no quiere, será una orden.-..Dijo bromeando, riendo un poco, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos para no reírse abiertamente, ya que tenía que mantener la compostura de una señorita.

**-Con gusto acataría la orden de la princesa.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia, siguiéndole el juego..-una orden de la princesa se sigue al pie de la letra, sin reprocharle nada.-**

La rubia rió ahora con más ganas, pero se calmó para no armar jaleo y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del de ojos negros, para que dejara de inclinarse..-está bien, será una orden entonces.-..Sentenció la joven.

**-Pues si la princesa lo ordena, me quedo.-..Dijo sonriéndole, nada mejor que la princesa riendo y sonriendo muy alegre, así se veía mejor una princesa, no con esas lágrimas que apaga todo eso..-¿volvemos a la fiesta?-..Le preguntó aún sonriendo, realmente era divertido hablar con la princesa, aún después de lograr animarla.**

-Claro, quiera o no, debo estar presente. Después de todo es mi cumpleaños.-..Dijo sonriéndole, viendo que se le había quedado mirando y se sonroja, para luego tocarse el rostro..-¿tengo algo en la cara?–..Preguntó.

**-Solo esas lindas marquitas que la hace ved como una hermosa kitsune.-..Contestó el pelinegro azulado.**

Crystal se sonrojó, pero no contestó, solo le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, ya que la fiesta debía continuar.

**Christian sonrió, siguiendo a la princesa para volver a la fiesta, que por cierto se veía mucho más animada que antes.**

Todos se estuvieron divirtiendo, hasta bien entrada la noche y todos los invitados comenzaron a regresar a sus casas, agradeciendo la velada a la princesa y los reyes. La princesa agradecía y despedía a todo el mundo, hasta que solo quedó el joven de cabellos largos atados a una cola baja, ya que la princesa pidió a sus padres que si podía quedarse allí el tiempo que estuviera en la ciudad y ellos asintieron, asignándole la habitación de al lado. Al fin todos se despidieron y solo quedaron Crystal y Christian..-te mostraré donde dormirá, lord Christian.-..Dijo cogiendo una vela para iluminar el camino de escaleras que llevarían a su habitación.

**-Dime solo Christian.-..Dijo mientras seguía a la princesa hasta donde sería su habitación ahora.**

-Solo si a mí también me llama por mi nombre.-..Dijo abriendo la puerta donde dormiría el joven.

**-Está bien, prin...Crystal.-..Contestó, tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre..-que descanse. Si algo ocurre en medio de la noche, no dude en decidme, yo iré de inmediato.-..Dijo sonriéndole.**

Ella sonrió abiertamente y asintió..-buenas noches, Christian.-..Dijo besándole rápidamente su mejilla, solo fue un pequeño roce, pero fue una muestra de cariño hacia el joven que tanto tenía que agradecerle. Con eso hecho, se fue hacia la puerta de su habitación, bostezando en el camino.

**Christian sonrió mientras veía como la princesa entraba en su habitación, para luego él entrar a la suya, poniéndose ropa para dormir y se acostó, con la vista en el techo pensativo..-*no permitiré que ese maldito o alguien más la vuelva a tocad así*.-..Pensó mirando al techo, para luego dirigir la vista a la ventana.**

La princesa se quitó su vestido, y todos los arreglos y joyería que llevaba, para luego dejar su cabello recogido en una cola alta y un sencillo camisón. Suspiró algo cansada, pero aún no tenía sueño, así que se dirigió hacia el balcón, mirando las calles desiertas y silenciosas junto a la luna y las estrellas, sonriendo al ver la hermosa vista y agradeció la suave brisa que despejó su rostro de sus rizos dorados.

**-*¿Qué siento por ella?*-..Pensó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana, viendo ese cielo estrellado y la luna, aquella brisa que movía sus mechones en la cara y un poco su largo cabello.**

_-Hoy te necesito, yo te necesito, más que nadie entre mis brazos, empaparme de tus labios_ .-..Tarareaba la joven mientras miraba en dirección opuesta al azabache, observando la ciudad dormir. Al saber que estaba sola, decidió saltar el pequeño muro de piedras y se sentó allí, dejando sus piernas colgar hacia el vacío.. _-porque hoy te necesito, yo te necesito, más que nunca para hablarte, las mañanas y las tardes. Y en las noches cuando duermas, brillarán estrellas y se recuperará el amor._ -..Seguía cantando, más bien en un tono bajo para no despertar a nadie.

**Pero alguien si la escuchaba y giró su cabeza, viendo quien cantaba y era la princesa, apareciéndole un muy leve sonrojo a escuchar la canción..-*¡eso es! Es amor, estoy enamorado de ella, no sé cómo, pero así es, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, por eso muchos de los desvelos y de ser regañado por quedadme dormido, por estar pensando en ella y porque sentía esto, que se llama amor*.-..Pensó soltando una pequeña risa a entender justo ahora lo que sentía por la princesa, lo había cautivado, quien lo diría, él, un hombre serio, callado, reservado y frío era tan amable, cariñoso, preocupado, bromista y todo lo que le había ocurrido con solo estar con ella, era porque la amaba y todo gracias a la princesa que pudo descifrarlo.**

La rubia se calló asustada de escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, así que volteó a ver y se encontró con el azabache, sonrojándose y saltando de nuevo al balcón..-¿te desperté?-..Preguntó algo preocupada, para después sonrojarse y tapar su cuerpo con sus brazos al recordar que solo llevaba un camisón.

**-Jeje, no, no me despertaste, es sólo que pensar en ti todo el tiempo, me desvela y suelo quedarme dormido en vez de levantarme a la hora que debo despertar, pero gracias a ti supe el por qué.-..Contestó el azabache sonriéndole..-gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta.-**

La ojiazul le miró confusa..-espera un momento.-..Dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto para ponerse algo más de abrigo y regresar..-¿qué le hice que me da las gracias?-..Preguntó ahora más cómoda.

**-Tu canción me hizo entender algo que no me lograba explicar.-..Le explicó sonriéndole..-por eso le doy las gracias, hiciste que me diera cuenta de algo.-**

-Entiendo.-..Mintió la rubia, para después subirse de nuevo al balcón y caminar con sus brazos en cruz para mantener el equilibrio..-siendo princesa, nunca podía hacer esto, por eso por las noches solía hacer cosas que "las princesas no pueden hacer porque son señoritas".-..Dijo imitando la voz de su madre cuando se llenaba de barro o se caía jugando a correr con sus amigos y se caía y rompía el vestido.

**-Entiendo lo que quiere decid, pero no creo mucho que usted me haya entendido del todo.-..Dijo volteando a verla, vigilando que no se fuera a caer aunque no pareciera eso.**

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 3**

**..**

Crystal rió nerviosa. La verdad es que no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero si se lo agradecía, es porque le ayudó en algo..-si soy sincera, creo que no le entendí.-..Confesó mirando desafiante el balcón del azabache, preparándose para saltar..-Esto lo solía hacer entre las clases de música.-..Dijo saltando hasta el balcón de Christian, pero perdió el equilibrio en el último momento y casi cae al vacío, en vez de eso, cayó hacia adelante y cerró los ojos antes de caer contra el piso.

**Christian la agarró, pero también perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo del balcón, quedando él en el suelo y la princesa sobre él, sonrojándose un poco a ver como estaba..-etto...quisiera...explicártelo más claro, pero no sé...cómo lo tomareis.-..Contestó mirando a otra parte, se había sonrojado más, además que ahora su cabello estaba expandido por el piso al tenerlo largo y suelto, sintiendo el busto de la princesa sobre su pecho, por eso también miraba a otra parte, pero no porque haya querido caer así.**

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces sin entender por qué tenía las mejillas rojas y supuso que era porque tenía calor, levantándose de encima de él y apoyándose en el balcón..-lo siento mucho.-..Dijo apenada..-siempre voy metiéndolo en problemas.-..Dijo algo culpable, sobretodo ahora que cayó al suelo y se pudo haber hecho daño por ella.

**-Está bien, no se preocupe, después de todo es la princesa y no debe hacerse daño. Además recuerde que también estoy para protegerla.-..Dijo incorporándose..-*¿por qué es tan difícil decirle lo que siento? Supongo que por sus padres, el rey y la reina, ellos deben saber que es lo mejor para ella y si se lo digo, puede que ella no pueda seguir adelante*.-..Pensó bajando un poco la mirada, empezaba a no gustarle esa regla.**

La rubia le miró y no le gustó verlo con la mirada baja, así que se acercó y le subió el rostro por el mentón..-no baje la mirada. No parece usted.-..Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Lo siento, Crystal, solo pensaba en algo, es todo, no pasa nada.-..Dijo sonriéndole levemente..-¿no tiene que dormid?-..Le preguntó para intentar cambiar de tema.**

-Tienes razón.-..Dijo recordando que ya había estado mucho tiempo desde que salió del balcón..-pero... no quiero volved a verle triste, eso me entristece a mí.-..Dijo acariciándole el rostro. En verdad le dolía verle así y prefería verlo serio a eso..-debo irme, mañana vendrá lady Elizabeth y las demás doncellas a prepararme para otra presentación de nuevos pretendientes.-..Dijo triste..-mis padres nunca se darán cuenta de que no me casaré por conveniencia, sino por amor.-..Susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

**-Bueno, entonces creo que mejor se va a dormid.-..Dijo levantándose..-y será mejor que salga por la puerta, Crystal.-..Le dijo mientras regresaba a su cama, sacando una especie de libro y se pone a escribir..-oh, si, también tenga cuidado a ir a su habitación, ya verá como todo va ir cambiando, Crystal.-**

La rubia no le entendió lo último que dijo, pero igual asintió, deseándole buenas noches y cerró su puerta, yendo a su cuarto y metiéndose en su cama, abrazando a la almohada y cerrando sus ojos azules.

**Christian terminó de escribir, dejando el lápiz en su lugar y el libro también, para luego intentar dormir, cosa que al final si logra.**

A la mañana siguiente, se escuchó la puerta llamar desde afuera, pero la rubia no escuchó y entonces las doncellas entraron en el cuarto, viendo a la princesa durmiendo dulcemente, abrazada a la almohada. Todas gritaron de emoción al verla tan hermosa y dulce, hasta que entró Elizabeth..-¿qué es este jaleo desde tan temprano?-..Preguntó con sus manos en las caderas. Las demás respondieron excusándose con lo linda que se veía la princesa y la rubia mayor suspiró..-dejadme a mí.-..Se acercó a la rubia durmiente y le quitó la almohada y las sábanas, acercándose a su oído sigilosamente..-¡despierte su eminencia!-..Gritó, causando que la otra se asustara, pero al ver que era Elizabeth, se calmó.

-Pensé que ocurría algo.-

-Y ocurre.-..Dijo enojada..-vamos, tiene muy poco tiempo para prepararse.-..Y con eso dicho, la llevó hasta el baño que tenía el cuarto y la metió en la tina. Con ayuda de las demás doncellas, la despojaron de sus ropas y le dejó caer los grandes jarros de agua tibia para bañarla y demás.

**Christian no había dormido muy bien, así que despertó más temprano de lo normal y se había arreglado, yendo finalmente a ver a los reyes antes que la princesa estuviera lista..-me tened que disculpad, pero quiero sabed si la princesa realmente tiene que casarse de ese modo, es que pienso que sería mejor por amor.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia y mirando a ambos reyes.**

La pelirroja fue quien se levantó y fue hasta el joven noble..-¿ocurrió algo?-..Preguntó al ver que estaba enterado de las leyes sobre la realeza.

**El rey suspiró y sonrió levemente..-mi hija se podrá casar con un noble o con otro príncipe. Eso dicen las leyes.-..Dijo algo pícaro, ya que se imaginaba por qué había preguntado eso.**

-Pero... ¿Querido?-..Le preguntó al ver su rostro. No entendía bien lo que pasaba y al final suspiró irritada..-hombres... iré a ver si Crystal está lista. Pronto llegarán los pretendientes.-

**-Su alteza, entiendo eso, ¿pero cree que eso la hará feliz?-..Dijo mirando a otra parte, había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de esa sonrisa..-cree que si escogen a uno, ¿sea el correcto? Digo...si escogen a uno, ¿cree que el que escoja la haga feliz? Porque si es así, le digo que no escoja a ese de cabello plateado, Henry.-..Dijo serio, sin dar razones de lo último..-si quiere sabed que quiero decid, será en otro momento su majestad, porque creo que la princesa ya no debe tardad.-..Dijo y se levantó para irse, él era un noble, pero podría que el rey escogiera a uno equivocado..-*solo espero que eso no pase*.-..Pensó, por dentro estaba preocupado por la princesa..-*ese tipo solo es un descarado*.-**

**La reina, junto a Elizabeth, bajó antes para dar paso a los pretendientes y luego las demás doncellas bajaron junto a la princesa. Llevaba su cabello suelto con un hermoso vestido de color negro, el cual delineaba sus curvas femeninas y estilizaba su figura. Aunque el rostro de la joven no era sonriente, solo estaba seria y triste.**

**Christian a verla, desvió la mirada, se veía muy hermosa de negro, pero no le agradó su mirada, acercándose a ella..-sonríe, alégrate, Crystal, no es bueno que un rostro tan lindo esté así.-..Le susurró en el oído..-seguro escogen el correcto, no te desanimes.-..Dicho eso, se apartó para que todo pudiera comenzar.**

**El rey seguía mirando las acciones del pelinegro-azulado con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios..-como sabéis todos, ella siempre tendrá la libertad de elegir con quien querrá casarse, pero con la condición que expresa la ley.-..Informó antes de que su esposa comenzara a presentar a los demás y empezarlo todo. La rubia alzó el rostro hasta todos los chicos y un suspiro salió de sus labios, siguiendo lo que su madre había comenzado. **

-¿Por qué no le declaras tu amor?-..Preguntó de sorpresa Elizabeth atrás del de ojos negros, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Pues yo...-..Desvía la mirada de la que estaba detrás de él nervioso..-pasará lo que tenga que pasar, el que sea escogido.-..Aunque demostraba lo contrario, sus ojos no engañaban, él la haría más feliz que cualquiera de ellos, ya que no era solo porque logró animarla, sino que la comprendía, podía verla como un libro abierto y saber de inmediato que le pasaba algo, solo por las lágrimas que solía mostrar en muchas ocasiones, pero entonces ya no pudo más con las insistencias de la doncella..-ah! Está bien, se lo diré a todo el salón si tanto insistes para decírselo a ella.-..Contestó ocultando su rostro con sus mechones.**

-Así me gusta, con determinación.-..Dijo sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño empujón, para después ir a avisar a la reina y a la princesa.

**-*Demonios, de fuera es algo fácil*.-..Pensó mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para hablar, su nerviosismo no ayudaba con eso, maldito nerviosismo.**

El rey al notar la decisión del ojinegro, llamó a todos para salir de aquel lugar, ya que se excusó con que estaba ocupado y no podía dejar a tantos hombres solos con su esposa y su hija, así que todos se marcharon y Elizabeth se encargó de las demás doncellas y de la reina. Crystal despidió a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y todas se fueron también, pero antes de irse, Elizabeth guiñó un ojo a Christian..-*¿Qué será eso que tienen que hacer todos tan urgente?*-..Pensaba inocente la rubia, viendo la puerta por donde salieron todos.

**-*Bueno, aquí voy, vaya doncella rubia que tiene*.-..Pensó mientras se acercaba a la princesa, tomando una de sus manos y se arrodilló frente a ella, con una pierna flexionada..-princesa, quisiera decirle...-..Traga saliva..-que yo...desde que la conocí, he sentido esto tan especial por usted, al principio no sabía que era. Lo que trato de decid es que...que la amo, princesa, la amo demasiado, con nadie más he podido ser como lo he sido con usted, princesa, aquella necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla a que se sienta mejor, borrad esa sonrisa triste y convertidla en una alegre, todo eso es porque la amo, princesa, y yo quisiera sabed si aceptaría...casarse conmigo.-..Dijo apretando la mano de ella, pero no muy fuerte, esperando nervioso su respuesta, temiendo que no sintiera lo mismo.**

La rubia se quedó paralizada y toda su sangre se concentró en sus mejillas. Pensaba que era un sueño y casi no le salían las palabras..-yo... y-yo también le amo Christian. Cada día que pasaba, pensaba en usted y le he ido amando más, pero... pensé que mis sentimientos no eran co...correspondidos.-..Dijo con sus labios secos y su respiración algo agitada por los nervios y la vergüenza..-le amo más que a mi propia vida.-

**-Ya somos dos.-..Se levanta, quedando cara a cara, aún sin soltarle la mano, pero le tomó la otra, ahora sostenía ambas manos..-yo también pensaba eso, pero veo que fue lo contrario a lo que creí.-..Dijo sonriéndole, bajando un poco la mirada para verla a ser un poco más alto que ella.**

-C-Christian...-..Susurró. La rubia desvió la mirada a otra parte, pues se sentía muy avergonzada por todo aquello, al igual que sus piernas y brazos temblaban de emoción.

**-Crystal.-..Toma su rostro con delicadeza y hace que lo mire..-no me ocultes tu hermoso rostro.-..Dijo sonriéndole, para luego poco a poco ir acercando su rostro al de la princesa.**

-Y-Yo...-..Decía entrecortada, viendo como se acercaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y agarró fuertemente las manos del azabache, para así rozar esos labios con los que tanto soñaba despierta. Fue un pequeño roce, ya que no sabía cómo manejar esa situación ni tampoco cómo actuar.

**-Relájate, Crystal, todo estará bien, solo te tienes que dejad llevad.-..Dijo y vuelve a besarla, guiándola para que pudiera seguirlo, pero sin prisa, no había prisa, lo importante era disfrutarlo, sentirse cerca del otro y demás.**

La rubia volvió a intentarlo, esta vez más relajada y correspondiendo el beso. Soltó sus manos para abrazarle por el cuello y acercarse más a su cuerpo. Aunque estaba sonrojada, parecía más tranquila, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Besó varias veces los labios del que tanto amaba, mordiéndolos suavemente con sus labios. A notarlos algo seco, decidió lamerlos suavemente para mojarlos, a modo de juego, haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos sobre el pecho de Christian, para después apartar sus labios rápidamente, con su respiración algo agitada y avergonzada por haberse comportado de esa forma.

**Christian negó con su cabeza, diciendo con eso que no había problema, también con su respiración algo agitada y sonriéndole.**

La princesa sonrió y apoyó su cabeza entre el agarre de sus manos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Christian. La rubia soñaba despierta, imaginándose vestida totalmente de blanco y aceptando ser la esposa y nueva reina junto al pelinegro azulado, pero sintió algo extraño que hizo que volteara asustada, sintiendo una mirada de odio en ella, pero no había nadie más excepto ella y Christian..-*serán imaginaciones mías*.-..Pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

**-¿Pasa algo?-..Preguntó mirándola extrañado, ya que notó que tuvo un escalofrío, pero no parecía de frío, sino de otra cosa.**

-Sentí una mirada de odio hacia mí.-..Dijo ahora más relajada, parecía que ya no sentía esa mirada..-pero creo que fue mi imaginación, ya que solo estamos nosotros.-..Dijo pensativa. ¿Quién podría tener odio hacia la dulce princesa, que siempre ayudaba a su pueblo y sus seres queridos?

**-Espero que sea solo eso. Bueno, tenemos que ir a avisarle a tus padres, ¿no crees?-..Le preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa, finalmente estaban como quería de hace tiempo.**

**La princesa asintió, también con una sonrisa, y ambos salieron de allí. La rubia vio a la pareja más unida y sonrió de lado, mirando al rey y alzándole el pulgar. El rubio le correspondió a la sonrisa y cuando la pareja llegó hasta los tronos, la rubia mayor se fue de allí, recordando que tenía que comprar unas cosas en el mercado, así que tomó una capa para ocultar su rostro, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos azules y parte de su rostro, y se encaminó afuera del palacio.**

**-*Ya esta*.-..Pensó un chico pelirrojo de ojos marrones grisáceo mientras terminaba los últimos detalles para comenzar con las funciones, yendo a preparar sus marionetas. A terminar de prepararlas, la función comenzó y poco a poco la gente con niños pequeños o jóvenes iban llegando, los niños y los jóvenes solían reírse con las funciones, como también mucha gente dejaban dinero en lo que colocó en el suelo, otras no, pero a él le daba lo mismo, al menos llegaba a casa con algo de dinero para su madre.**

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 4**

**..**

La rubia paseaba por el mercado, comprando lo necesario, hasta que ve a una niña con lagrimitas en sus ojos y se agachó a preguntar..-¿qué ocurre? Una señorita tan hermosa no puede llorar, se le estropearía la hermosura.-..Le dijo sacando un pañuelo y así secarle las lágrimas. La niña le miró algo menos triste y la rubia sonrió.

-Es que... quiero una manzana, pero no tengo dinero para una.-..Dijo entrecortada.

-Hmm...-..La rubia se levantó y habló con el dependiente, dándole el dinero a cambio de la manzana y se la dio a la niña..-aquí tienes preciosa.-..Dijo sonriéndole. La niña se alegró y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.-..La rubia se despidió de ella, ya que iba rumbo a alguna parte corriendo y se dio cuenta de que paró en un puesto.

-*¿Una función?*-..Pensó, acercándose hacia donde había ido la niña.

**-*¿Soy yo o hay más gente que otras veces?*-..Pensó mientras la primera función llegaba a su fin..-*bueno, eso no tiene importancia, mientras más, mejor*.-..Cuando la primera función llegó a su fin, salió de donde estaba para mover las marionetas y recogió el dinero que había ganado..-atención niños y niñas, y jóvenes, esta fue la primera función del día, aún habrá más funciones y seguro les gustaran todas, porque para mí la música son sus risas y rostros de alegría. Bueno, prepárense para la siguiente función.-..Escucha el grito de alegría de los más pequeños y algunos un poco más grandes, sonriendo, para luego regresar a su lugar y preparar la siguiente función, no había notado a la chica que parecí años menor, con un mechón rubio en la mitad de su rostro. Cuando terminó con los preparativos y de guardar el dinero que ganó, la siguiente función comenzó, el pelirrojo, aunque pareciera serio, era feliz viendo a todos esos niños y jóvenes disfrutar de su función con marionetas, era lo mejor del mundo para él ver a todos esos niños y jóvenes reír felices, por eso tenía una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su seriedad, él era feliz con lo que tenía, su talento, la gente que disfruta de sus funciones, su madre, sus abuelos que no vinieron con ellos y demás, no había nada que no pudiera hacer con tal de ganar algo de dinero para su madre, el divertirse con la gente a su manera con su talento en las marionetas y demás. Hasta que terminó esta función, pero a ver unas personas crueles con él que se acercaban a ese lugar, guardó todo rápidamente y se fue corriendo, siempre había evitado esas personas desde la primera vez que los vio, ya que la primera y segunda vez destruyeron todo su trabajo a hacer esas marionetas y por eso cuando apenas los reconocían, huía hasta una parte que esas personas no lo vieran.**

La rubia persiguió con la mirada al joven pelirrojo, pero se extrañó al ver que se iba aprisa, para después ver a unos abusones buscándolo y mejor se fue de allí si no quería tener problemas, buscando lo que faltaba para terminar de comprar..-*me gustaría verle una vez más*.-..Pensó..-*¡¿pero qué estoy pensando? A mí no me importa lo que haga un joven artista de la ciudad*.-..Se dijo toda sonrojada al ver que el rostro del joven se le quedó grabado en su mente.

**-*¿Por qué siempre yo?*-..Pensó entrando en su casa, pasándole el dinero ganado a su madre y se fue a su habitación, tirándose en la cama boca abajo, para luego levantarse de nuevo, pidiéndole un poco de dinero a su madre para comprarse una manzana y ella asintió, dándole lo que pedía y salió, yendo a comprar una manzana, ya que eso era lo más barato que había y algo que podría quitarle un poco la sed, poniéndose algo en la cabeza para que esos abusones no lo reconociera.**

-Gracias por ser tan amable.-..Contestó al joven dependiente al entrar todo lo que compró en su cesta. Pagó al joven con algo de propina gracias al trabajo y se marchó de allí, llevando la cesta con ambas manos, ya que pesaba mucho, dispuesta a salir del mercado, hasta que pasó de nuevo por el mismo lugar donde le compró la manzana a la niña y por no mirar hacia delante, se golpeó contra alguien y cayó la cesta mientras ella también cayó al piso..-¡Auch!...*eso me pasa por no mirar al frente*.-..Se reprochó enojada con ella misma.

**-Ouch!-..Se escuchó la voz de la persona con la que chocó, quien se sobaba su zona adolorida por la caída, para luego ver a la joven y se levanta, ayudándola a levantarse, para después recoger todo lo que se le cayó..-se ve pesado, ¿no quiere que la ayude con eso?-..Le preguntó el ojimarrón-grisáceo, ya que era lo único que se le veía, los ojos.**

-N-No, disculpe las molestias.-..Dijo agarrando la cesta y haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, avergonzada..-estaba mirando los puestos y no vi por donde iba, disculpe por el golpe. ¿Le lastimé?-..Preguntó ahora preocupada.

**-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, pero no se haga la fuerte, sé que esta muy pesado para usted.-..Insistió..-no es bueno que una señorita lleve algo tan pesado.-**

-Está bien.-..Dijo suspirando. Parecía que era cabezota y no iba a dejar de insistir hasta ayudarla..-de todas formas muchas gracias por las molestias.-..Dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

**-No te preocupes, es un placed ayudarla, no es ninguna molestia.-..Dijo tomando la cesta una vez que todo estuvo recogido, para luego seguirla y llevarle la cesta hasta ese lugar..-¿puedo sabed cómo te llamáis?-..Le preguntó mientras llevaba la cesta, para él no era pesado, ya que había llevado cosas más pesadas que eso.**

-Claro, mi nombre es Elizabeth, ¿y el vuestro?-..Preguntó mirándolo curiosa. Esos ojos le recordaban a alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.

**-Sahure.-..Hubo una brisa lo suficiente fuerte para bajarle lo que tenía puesto en la cabeza, viéndose su cabello rojo, bajando un momento la cesta y se lo vuelve a colocar de nuevo, esta vez procurando que no se le bajara o volara con nada, para luego tomar la cesta de nuevo y volviendo a caminar..-sé que no parece de aquí mi nombre, es porque nací en Egipto y me críe unos años allí, pero luego mi madre y yo nos mudamos hasta acá y quedamos sin dinero, por eso yo he estado saliendo a ganar algo de dinero.-..Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de ella, esperando que no le haya visto el rostro.**

La rubia se sorprendió, para después sonreírle..-es muy hermoso por su parte hacer reír o divertir al pueblo con tu arte. Realmente me gustó mucho su función, antes de que os fuerais.-..Dijo algo pensativa..-y también es algo muy noble por su parte cuidar de su madre. Poca gente es como usted.-..Le dijo destapándose, ya que por esas calles nunca pasaba nadie y sin sus vestidos de doncella, no levantaría sospechas en las calles, total no era tan famosa como la hermosa princesa, que se le parecía mucho, aunque ella tenía esas marquitas haciéndole parecer un dulce kitsune.

**-¿Mi arte?-..Preguntó un poco extrañado..-no es la gran cosa lo que hago por mi madre, ella ha hecho el trabajo más duro, el cual es haberme criado y cuidarme siempre, mientras que yo no he podido hacer mucho por ella.-**

-No diga eso.-..Dijo ofendida..-seguro que su madre está muy feliz por tener a un hijo que se preocupa por ella.-..Le dijo sonriendo..-y sí, yo veo una forma de arte el hacer esas obras tan bien hechas, junto a las marionetas. Algunas me gustaron mucho.–

**-Gracias, yo las hago, desde que era niño, de uno años, pero hay personas que me las destruyen y tengo que volver a empezar cuando no las hago en mi casa.-..Contestó mirando la cesta en sus manos, apretándola más, ya que le molesta que destruyera su trabajo que le tomaba mucho tiempo construirla..-por eso me fui apresurado antes y escondo mi rostro, ya que si no rompen mis marionetas, hacen otra cosa, ¿por qué creéis que oculto mi cuerpo?-..Dijo refiriéndose a la ropa de manga larga y pantalones largos que usaba, lo de arriba con cuello alto y un especie de maquillaje para ocultar las cicatrices en su rostro y de su cuerpo.**

-Eso es horrible...-..Dijo quedándose sin palabras, acercándose a su rostro para examinar las cicatrices, que no se veían mucho gracias a lo que utilizaba..-cuanto lo siento.-..Dijo en susurro, dibujando con sus dedos las líneas de las cicatrices. No le gustaba que hubiera violencia y menos en el reino, donde los reyes y la princesa trabajaban tan duro para que no hubiera ese tipo de incidentes..-*hablaré con la princesa, seguro que se pondrá a hablar con sus padres para reforzar la seguridad de la ciudad*.-

**-Lo peor es que dicen "como hay leyes y tantos cuidando la ciudad, sería mejor no aquí", eso los escucho decir cuando me dejan sin aliento tras un golpe muy fuerte en mi estómago y sin que me mueva a causa de eso, seguro lo hace porque ellos tienen envidia o algo, también podría ser a propósito, aprovechando que no me puedo mover o defender para llevarme a otra parte.-**

-Hm... -..La rubia se quedó pensativa, ideando alguna cosa para que el joven pudiera defenderse, hasta que encontró la forma..-tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no aprendes a utilizar estilos de lucha y saber manejar la espada?-..Preguntó animada..-si te preocupa el dinero, no te preocupes por eso.-..Dijo sonriéndole..-seguro que no te harán pagar nada.-

**-¿Y cómo...?-..La mira mejor y la pudo reconocer..-¿tú no eres la doncella de la princesa?-..Le preguntó sorprendido..-oh mi dios, discúlpeme, pero... ¿cómo voy a aprender eso? No creo que sea bienvenido en el palacio si allí tienen lo que dijo, no creo ser digno de pisar ese lugar.-..Dijo mientras sacaba la manzana que compró, limpiándola un poco en su ropa y luego le da una mordida..-podría pasarle algo si voy con usted al palacio.-**

-No me pasará nada.-..Dijo algo sorprendida, porque todos se fijaban siempre en la princesa y no en sus doncellas y menos en ella, que siempre la andaban molestando por cómo se peinaba el cabello, dejando caer un mechón en su ojo..-la princesa y sus padres son amables y bondadosos, seguro que si les explico, os dejarán entrar.-..Dijo alegre. Si el pelirrojo era cabezota, ella no se quedaba atrás.

**-Bueno, si usted lo dice.-..Desde ahí se quedó callado, terminándose la manzana antes de llegar al palacio, guardando esa parte de la manzana, sabía hacer cosas con eso y otras cosas, nada de lo que él tenía se despreciaba, siempre encontraba algo que hacer con ellas para vender o adornar su casa..-y si le sorprende que sepa que usted es la doncella de la princesa, tengo mis razones para fijarme en eso.-..Dijo mirando a otra parte, no se atrevía a decir esas razones.**

La rubia le miró confusa, para después entristecerse, pero no lo demostró..-suelen equivocarme con la princesa por mi aspecto tan parecido a ella, pero se dan cuenta en seguida de que no lo soy, porque la princesa es muy hermosa, además de que tiene esas marquitas en sus mejillas.-..Dijo. Pero ella quería mucho a la princesa y solo la envidiaba de forma sana, nunca le haría daño ni nada parecido.

**-Pues no es por eso, porque yo sé que no eres ella y sin embargo te miro a ti, a nadie más.-..Dijo tratando de animarla..-la princesa es la princesa y tú eres tú, nadie es mejor que otro, yo no solo me fijo en el exterior, sino por lo del interior, tú en tu interior eres más que hermosa, porque no solo te preocupas por la princesa, puedo notar que eres alguien alegre, pero que se suele enojar algo fácil, sin embargo eso no te quita lo alegre, preocupada y demás, tú si eres algo en la vida, mientras que a mí me ven como un don nadie, un plebeyo que no se preocupa por su persona, pero no es así. Pero igual la mayoría me ven como un mal ejemplo, alguien que no se preocupa de sí mismo, sin ver el daño que le hacen a otra gente con eso, pero no importa, porque tengo lo que necesito, mi familia, el don con el que nací. No necesito de ellos para salir adelante.-**

-No diga eso.-..Dijo triste. No le gustaba que la gente hablara así de sí mismos..-usted, al igual que todos, tiene algo especial que nos hace únicos a todos nosotros y, igual que me dijo a mí, usted también es una persona hermosa se mire por donde se mire.-..Dijo esto último mirando al frente para que le tapara su mechón el rostro y no se viera el sonrojo que se le había formado..-hemos llegado.-..Dijo al ver las puertas del castillo y al ver a la joven, los guardias se apartaron, pero no dejaron pasar al pelirrojo..-viene conmigo, dejadle pasar.-..Dijo enojada y algo fría, no le gustaba que los guardias fueran así, pero eran las leyes. Los guardias dejaron pasar al pelirrojo y ella le tomó de la mano para guiarlo al interior del castillo.

**-...-..El pelirrojo ya no dijo nada, estaba nervioso, no solo porque era la primera vez que pisaba la realeza, sino que ella le tomara la mano, como también su corazón acelerado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese hormigueo en su estómago, mirando por las ventanas de los pasillos o los alrededores del palacio, cualquier cosa que no le hiciera pensar lo que le provocaba Elizabeth a estar con ella o de que ella le tomara la mano.**

-Ya lle...!...gué... -dijo algo avergonzada al ver a la reina abrazar casi asfixiando a la princesa..-em... ¿ocurrió algo?-

-Salvadme, Elizabeth T.T.-..Dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo de su madre.

-Nuestra pequeña al fin ha elegido un pretendiente y ya enviamos a nuestro más raudo mensajero para informar a la familia del afortunado.-

-Entiendo.-..Dijo con una sonrisa..-felicidades princesa, lord Christian.-..Dijo haciendo una reverencia a ambos. La reina le miró sorprendida y el rey se rió al ver la inocencia de su esposa, ya que era la única que no vio los sentimientos del ojinegro, al igual que pasó con la princesa, ambas eran muy inocentes.

**-Has traído visita, ¿no es así?-..Preguntó el rubio al ver al pelirrojo que la acompañaba. La rubia se dio cuenta de que le había tomado de la mano y la soltó sonrojada. **

-S-Sí.-..Dijo manteniendo la compostura e inclinándose a modo de petición..-su majestad, he recorrido las calles de la ciudad vestida de plebeya para poder comprar y observar por la ciudad, y he visto que algunas calles no están bien vigiladas.-

**-¿Sugieres mayor seguridad?-..La joven rubia asintió y el rey se quedó pensativo un momento..-está bien, no temas más por las gentes de la ciudad, lady Elizabeth.-**

-Muchas gracias su majestad.-..Dijo al ver la sonrisa de los tres miembros de la realeza..-si no es molestia... me gustaría pedir un favor más.-..Dijo algo tímida, ya que estaba abusando de su trato con los reyes, pero éstos no parecían nada molestos…-me gustaría que... él pudiera aprender a defenderse. Es un artista, pero hay gente horrible en la ciudad y a veces rompen sus trabajos.-..El rey se levantó y la rubia se asustó un poco al verlo serio.

**Continuará...**


End file.
